


杨柳

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Númenor Legends [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 此后锦书休寄，画楼云雨无凭。
Series: Númenor Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205732





	杨柳

瓦尼丝从小就在努曼诺尔最豪华的妓院长大，她有黑天鹅绒一样的眼睛，黑貂绒一样的双眉，姿容秀丽，无双无对，更兼天生一把好嗓子，每次当众唱起时下流行的歌谣，闻者无不动容。因此她极负盛名，在王城内倾倒一时，无数男人争先在她身上一掷千金。

一日，“老板”忽然找到她，对她说有人愿意出高价，请她去一所宅院消遣。当天午后，有一辆装饰华丽的马车将她接走，车中已经有一年长妇人，一路严禁瓦尼丝揭开车窗的帘幕向外观看。

“那为何不蒙上我的眼睛呢？岂不是更保险？”她问。

“主人不是怕你知道什么，只是想让你知道应该少点好奇心。”对方说。

她们在一处宫殿一样庞大的宅邸门前停下，两个侍女出来迎接。临进门前，瓦尼丝环顾四周，察觉到这里似乎地处偏远，举目所见尽是显然被平整打理过的田野森林，远处还有隐隐约约的山形。

她在一群人的服侍下梳洗打扮，接着被送入一间卧室。这里床具镜台等应有设施皆白玉嵌金，明明锦绣辉煌，却显得森冷肃穆。她一直等到夜里，将桌上的樱桃都吃尽了，也没等到一个男人，索性秉着“来之安之”的态度自己熄灭烛火先睡了。

时到夜半，瓦尼丝忽然感到眼前朦朦胧胧有光亮，刚想着是谁这样无礼，猛地记起今天自己是被贵客请来玩乐，而不是在熟悉的院子，一惊醒来，正看到床边有一男人背着烛光站着。她两眼酸痛，急切间既睁不开也看不清人，过了一会儿，她才辨认出对方身形，好像是中年人，比起她接待过的那些老头子当然是好多了，可要是比起她见过的浪荡公子，这人又显得太正经。

那人也灼灼地打量她的脸，瓦尼丝呆呆等了片刻，才明白过来：“他这是在看我是否有名声里那样美貌？”

她不由忐忑起来，不知道这人究竟是满意还是不满意。许久之后，那人似乎终于看够了，摇铃让侍从们进来替他更衣。

瓦尼丝松了口气，当晚使出浑身解数来讨好这个男人。她之前也曾多次被贵人圈养过一段时间，知道伺候一个男人比伺候一群男人要容易得多，要是能让眼前这位贵客动心，留她在这里待上几个月，自己至少能比在妓院里舒服一些。

何况这人在床上又没什么怪癖。

完事之后，她一直等着那人说点什么，比如到底是留她还是送她，但那人一直沉默不语。等到她困得忍不住哈欠起来，那人才开恩说了一句：“明天再说。”

瓦尼丝就这样被默许留在了这间外宅，侍女们的神色也逐渐恭敬，称她为“夫人” ，但她从没问过此间主人究竟是何人，只是每次主人来后，她都让侍女们按照她之前常用的药方，找来医生配药以擦拭身体，避免怀孕。

过了半年，她在花园里乘凉时，无意间听到有陌生的男性声音在茂盛的花丛后说话。

“您的爱宠固然美貌，毕竟曾为娼妓，如今那一位开始衰老，虽然您早已有计划，但让人知道此事，难免横生枝节，何必冒险？再说，您总要娶妻，为什么要和妓女厮混？一直迁延，将来也没有益处。”

瓦尼丝心头一紧，知道这一定是主人的下属或朋友在劝他赶走自己，不免从榻上坐起身细听主人的回复。

“她从前是妓女，不过只要我愿意，现在和以后她都不再是妓女。我即使像您建议的那样娶一个淑女，和现在豢养她有什么区别呢？我只要一个绝色美人，现在我得到了瓦尼丝，别的我既用不着，更不在乎。”

当晚，瓦尼丝唱完一曲，正想为主人敬酒。那人拉过她的手，让她坐到桌边，对她说：“我知道你今天听到了我和安督尼依亲王说话，我不介意你怎么想，但从今天起你不要再用那些草药。”他看到瓦尼丝点头，继续说道：“我是塔尔-阿纳瑞安的儿子苏瑞安，一旦你怀孕，我就娶你为妻。”

瓦尼丝固然不信自己真的有指望做一个“妻子”或“王妃”，但表现得感激涕零。

很快她就怀孕了。那位和王子同龄的亲王从此放了心，他不再避忌瓦尼丝，常常来这所别墅和苏瑞安直言商讨事情。反正他们说话云里雾里的，瓦尼丝听不太懂，就算听懂了，大肚子的女人又能告诉苏瑞安的哪个敌人呢？

苏瑞安当然没提结婚的事情，但仍然送了瓦尼丝一枚钻石环绕的红尖晶石戒指。

到了临盆的日子，苏瑞安在开始时过来看了一眼，接着吩咐侍女“快结束时”再去找他。瓦尼丝第一次生育，忍受了十个小时的阵痛，盼着好歹能生下一个男孩，起码苏瑞安或许能看在儿子的份上，不会太过轻易地抛弃她。结果竟然是一个女孩，瓦尼丝大失所望，苏瑞安则很高兴，给女婴起名“泰尔佩瑞恩”，抱着她对安督尼依亲王炫耀自己的预见：“我说过了，这比娶一个你所谓的淑女更好。”

泰尔佩瑞恩在这所别墅内生活了一年，之后苏瑞安将她带回王宫。既然他没有提继续生育子女的事情，前次生产又太过痛苦，瓦尼丝重新用草药避孕，然而五年后她神奇地发现自己第二次怀孕，生下了自己梦寐以求的男孩，为他起名“伊西莫”。儿子同样在一年后被苏瑞安带走，从此王子很少再来这里。

六十八年后，国王塔尔-阿纳瑞安传位给王储苏瑞安。瓦尼丝此前一直在那处宅邸中居住，新国王一加冕，就有一群侍卫来到这里，宣布依据国王的命令，“将瓦尼丝夫人带走，与两位长公主一同居住在埃梅瑞依行宫”。

瓦尼丝第一次见到如此漂亮的白房子，她生涩地对两位长公主行礼，年长的那位扶起她，上上下下打量一遍后，回头对年轻一些的公主说：“是弟弟说的绝色美人。”

她们三人就这样落脚，侍女仅有数人，平时瓦尼丝向两位公主请教她从未有机会学过的针线，笨拙地绣一些花鸟。一天，她因为身体稍有不适，提前回房休息，早起时却不见了两位公主。等着她的是楼下大厅里的十名侍卫和一个传令官，他们带来塔尔-苏瑞安的命令：侍女瓦尼丝心怀不满，蓄意毒死两位长公主，需以同样方法自尽谢罪。

瓦尼丝听到这道谕令，如五雷轰顶一样。她想为自己辩白几句，但后知后觉自己甚至无法称那个男人为丈夫，也无法证明自己不是什么侍女，而是王子王女的母亲。

她只能哭泣着哀求：“请让我向国王辩解。”传令官被恳求再三，勉强同意让她写一封信，但当她低头写信时，其中一名侍卫绕道瓦尼丝身后，用随身雕弓的弓弦勒死了她。

传令官带着瓦尼丝随身的红尖晶石戒指复命。塔尔-苏瑞安感叹了一阵，与一旁的安督尼依亲王谈起立储。

“如果我立泰尔佩瑞恩做王储，一来虽有法律但没有先例，二来我自己的法统就会动摇，人们会想起我的两个姐姐，想起我是在她们拒绝王位后得到王位的，三来我的儿子也会过得不如意。可如果我立伊西莫做王储，泰尔佩瑞恩就难逃一死，我不愿意我的女儿这样死去。”

“不如修改继承法。”亲王建议道。

“那我们一家的王位怎么来呢？”苏瑞安反问：“我们已经是女王塔尔-安卡丽梅的子孙。”

“不如尽快让公主出嫁？结婚的公主无法威胁王子的地位，王子自然也不会对公主动手了。”亲王又说。

“未必如此。”苏瑞安缓缓说道，他将心比心，认为小儿子不一定会放心结婚的姐姐。

他的两个姐姐是父亲的女儿们，死就死了；可伊西莫的姐姐泰尔佩瑞恩是他的女儿，他舍不得。幸好他刚刚加冕，时间还长，他可以慢慢考虑这件事。


End file.
